The New Addition
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: What happens when Alec steps out of the shower to find Magnus's new addition? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own this. All rights to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

**This is request I received on Tumblr. If anyone else has a request, please let me know! I hope you enjoy this!**

Alec stepped through the door of Magnus's apartment. He was covered it sweat, grime, and demon ichor. He has five iratzes laying on the surface of his skin and exhaustion in his bones. All he wanted to do was climb into the steaming shower and then crawl into bed with Magnus, listening to his slow and steady heartbeat with his head resting on his shoulder. He moaned contently at the thought of a nice, relaxing evening soaking up the presence of Magnus.

As he walked to the bathroom, he started to slowly remove articles of clothing. First his socks were taken off, then his shirt was removed, next his pants were gone, and finally he stood before the shower with just a pair of black boxers on. He turned on the water and opened the bathroom door just a crack in order to allow the steam to escape.

Once in the shower, his lost himself in a sort of trance as the boiling water cascaded down his back, soothing all his tense muscles. If it wasn't for the thought of Magnus, who was lightly sleeping on the couch when he walked in, Alec might have never gotten out. But that certainly didn't stop him from taking as long as possible. He followed the usual routine, enjoying the relaxing structure to it. He finally had gotten to washing the conditioner out of his hair when her heard the door open wider.

"Magnus, I'm too tired right now. Maybe tomorrow," he called out. There was no answer. "Magnus?" he asked. Again, there was no answer.

He turned off the water and grabbed his towel, not really in the mood for an ambush in the shower. Quickly drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out. The most shocking scene stood before him. On the floor of the bathroom was small black and white creature with yellowish orange mixing with the black on its head.

"Magnus," he screamed, "why is there a penguin in the bathroom!" Out of all the things that he has found in Magnus's apartment, this one was by far the strangest.

"Say hello to our new pet," Magnus exclaimed, walking into the bathroom.

"No," Alec firmly stated.

"But why," whined Magnus, "Chairman Meow is lonely. All of my time has been spent with you and when you're not here; my thoughts are still on you"

"Then I'll just bring Church over every now and then. It will be a lot less responsibility than a penguin!" he nearly screamed, too tired for Magnus's antics.

"That demon you call a cat will never come into this apartment again," he responded, thinking of the first and last time Church was over. He shuttered.

"We're still not keeping it," Alec announced, "besides it will take up too much of our time. Less time for this," Alec walked over to Magnus and began kissing him, Magnus responding immediately. "And this," he said, moving to is neck, marking him as his own." And this" he whispered, slowly pulling Magnus's shirt off and then nibbling on his ear. Magnus sighed with pleasure. He stilled didn't want to get rid of the penguin, it was so adorable playful. But then again, so was Alec.

Magnus ferociously pulled Alec into his arms and began kissing every piece of skin he could find. He stayed longer in numerous spots, making numerous marks. He pulled Alec to the bed and continued from where he left off. Alec moaned beneath him, while Magnus's hand skimmed his waist. Getting lost in the feel of Alec, Magnus jumped when he heard a crash on the other side of the room. The penguin, which had quickly slipped from Magnus's mind, stood in the middle of the toppled books.

"Still want that penguin, love?" Alec smirked, knowing he has won. Magnus growled and snapped his fingers, sending the penguin back to where it came from. He returned to Alec only to be pushed away.

"Sorry, love, but I'm exhausted," Alec just now informed him. Magnus rolled off of him. Alec, still in his towel, rested him head on his shoulder just like he planned to earlier.

"I love you," said Alec

"I love you too," replied Magnus and then sleep slowly overtook the two intertwined bodies.

**I hope you liked that. Please let me know and review it! Tell me what you liked or didn't liked. Also, again, any requests? Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
